


Found You In The Downpour

by onlytowriteprompts



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytowriteprompts/pseuds/onlytowriteprompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's having a horrible day. His audition sucked and he's probably going to get ill when he has to walk in the rain to get home. Or does he? (Klaine meet cute drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You In The Downpour

The only thing more depressing than the fact that Blaine didn’t bag the role he’d auditioned for today was the downpour that he was going to have to walk in to get home. When he’d left home in the morning, the sun was shining down on him and the sky was as clear as glass. Now, as he stood at the entrance of the tiny theatre, the sky was menacingly dark and the rain drops were like speeding bullets on the sidewalk. Okay, not bullets, exactly. But Blaine was an actor, so where would he be without a little theatrical exaggeration? 

Well, with his luck, he’d be drenched by the time he got home and would get a sore throat the very next day, preventing him from going to any auditions and soon he’d be living on the streets, trying to busk his way into eking out a living. He resigned himself to that possibility and took a step out into the rain – only to find that he’d been magically shielded from the downpour. Well, that was something, wasn’t it? 

He looked up to see what force field had covered him – oh, an umbrella – then looked to the side to see his saviour, and – Oh. Oh, some Greek god had descended from Mount Olympus just to hold an umbrella over his head. A Greek god with blue eyes, gravity defying hair and the fanciest clothes to actually be part of the human race. 

The god (man?) smiled at him shyly, a little blush rushing up to his pale cheeks and he nodded. He spoke to Blaine, who had to concentrate real hard to figure out the words coming from his celestial lips. “Um… I just figured that, you know, I’d… share the umbrella. Just in case. Because… umm… shoes.”

Now Blaine was just confused till the man (god?) pointed at his rather expensive shoes and up at the sky. Blaine’s face fell slightly. His hero was just trying to save his shoes. “Umm… they were a gift,” he said, though he had no idea why was even explaining that. “From my friend. Who thought my other shoes sucked. I mean, yeah, thanks.” He made a last ditch attempt to appear like he wasn’t a stammering serial killer and held his hand out. “Blaine. Anderson. I was here to audition for the role of Aaron. I didn’t get it.” 

“Kurt Hummel. I was here to audition for the role of Byron. I didn’t get it either.” Kurt shook his hand and Blaine smiled like an idiot till Kurt looked uncomfortable and tried to retrieve his hand, which he let go when he realized that. 

“Well, Kurt Hummel, it seems like my shoes must meet their tragic end as I walk in this torrential rain,” Blaine sighed. He gathered up courage for the addendum. “Unless… you wouldn’t mind walking five blocks down with me. Southside? Is that on your way?” 

Kurt smiled and Blaine swore the sun peaked out for just a second despite the grey clouds. “Yeah, I’m heading that way, actually. I could walk you.” They both took a few steps forward before Kurt smiled again. “And… umm… it wasn’t just the shoes I was trying to save.” 

Blaine flashed his most charming smile, ignoring the fact that his heart was trying to jump out of his chest and do a jig on the sidewalk. 

Depressing? Nope. Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love, so please love me!


End file.
